Good Touch
Good Touch is a submachine gun manufactured by Maliwan. In Borderlands 2, it can be obtained by repeatedly tipping Moxxi in Sanctuary. Good Touch can be acquired any number of times, and is always scaled to Sanctuary's current level. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, this weapon does not drop, and can only be obtained via third-party programs. Special Weapon Effects Always . +70% critical hit damage. While wielding this gun, any damage done by the character heals them at a rate of 2.5% of the damage inflicted. This includes self-inflicted damage, and damage done by explosive barrels to the character themselves. An unlisted effect occurs with game controllers using vibrate that breaks the fourth wall. While the character wields the gun, the controller will vibrate continuously even when not firing. This effect is not shared with the Bad Touch. Usage & Description The Good Touch features a unique skin with a picture of Moxxi on the magazine. It is an extremely powerful variant of the Maliwan Provacateur. The Good Touch is close to the HellFire in performance and is much easier to get. Given two such weapons with the same variable parts (grip, stock and accessory), the HellFire inflicts greater immediate damage (~5% projectile damage rating, plus the considerable damage of the elemental splash, which is not stated on the weapon card) and has a greater chance to ignite the target (~3%), though such an ignition will deliver less elemental damage per second (~8.5% less). The Good Touch offers greater accuracy, alongside a critical hit damage bonus greater than HellFire's splash damage. The only advantage Hellfire has is a greater amount of incendiary DOT. Drop Notes *Players may leave the area without picking up the gun and revisit. Moxxi will still offer one when enough money has been spent and can be repeated until the gun is taken. *In co-op, Moxxi can only award this weapon once per visit to Sanctuary. If sufficient tips are subsequently given to be awarded the Good Touch (or Bad Touch, it happens with both), she will give the award dialog and the tip jar will lock, but she will not start the animation of offering the weapon. Tipping Moxxi further on the next visit to Sanctuary will allow the player to get the weapon they missed out on. *There appears to be a random chance that Moxxi will offer a Good Touch any time she is tipped. The amount of the individual tips ($100 or $1000) or the total amount of tips received by Moxxi does not appear to be relevant. Notes * The +70% Critical Hit Damage may sometimes be absent from the weapon's stat card when it is first picked up. If so, it will appear the next time the game is rebooted. * If the player has a controller with a rumble feature, it will start vibrating constantly. It vibrates more intensely the longer it is held. Firing the weapon causes it to stop vibrating momentarily and looking down the sights causes it to vibrate less. Exiting zoom will cause the controller to vibrate very intensely. *The weapon's full title in the game files is "Miss Moxxi's Good Touch;" however, "Miss Moxxi's" is treated as a prefix by the game engine and can be replaced with other prefixes. Trivia * The flavor text, along with the text from Bad Touch, refers to a line in the Mae West movie, I'm No Angel. The line itself is a reference to a poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. * It is implied that the reason Good Touch is Moxxis' favorite gun is because of the vibrating function (which she uses during her "alone time"). de:Good Touch fr:Good Touch ru:Приятный тип uk:Приємний Тип